crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Smiley
Part 1 (The new experience) It was a normal day, like always.I was surfing through the channels as usual.I continued the same procces for hours, so I decided to turn off the TV.After a few seconds the TV went on again, "Strange" I said to myself. I thought I accidently pressed the POWER button.It was getting pretty late so I decided to go to bed.Later, I woke up in the night to use the bathroom, I noticed that the TV was still on, making a very loud static noise but then the noise stopped and I heard children chanting "MR SMILEY!". I was going to the living room to turn off the TV but then I suddenly felt the urge to sit down and watch the show.It had a weird low budget intro with no noise just jittery pictures of poorly drawn stick men.A little after the intro I heard someone say "3 EPISODES ONLY" Then the show started... Part 2 (The episodes) (Episode 1) The start It started in a weird wacky stage, The crowd was filled with just kids some adults that were probably the parentsof some children in the small crowd. Some weird creepy man with a demonic smile ran into the stage screaming "I'M HEAR EVERYONE!!" he was screaming it over and over again it was really loud.Then he sat on a purple stool calling out names to come up on the stage and answer some of his fun questions.Then a shy scared kid that was tearing with a blood red face was walking up to him.Then Mr.Smiley greeted the kid and then went to the simple questions "How old are you?" said Mr.Smiley, The kid replied "I'm four!" he said it in a nervous way.After that the episode just froze for a few minutes and then automatically skipped to the ending credits. It only had 5 names that were re used, I laughed a little and then decided to continue to the other episodes... (Episode 2) The strange events Nothing on the show was different although the intro was a bit longer with noises of children whispering "Let us go".Then it flashed pitch black and then it started again with Mr.Smiley running into the stage, But Mr.Smiley wasn't as happy as he was before.He was sobbing a little as he was speaking with a silent voice "ᴹʳ⋅ˢᵐᶦᶫᵉʸ ᶦˢᶰ'ᵗ ᶠᵉᵉᶫᶦᶰᵍ ˢᵒ ʷᵉᶫᶫ ᵗᵒᵈᵃʸ". The children were sadly replying as a group "Aww why?", Mr Smiley raised his voice "I HATE YOU ALL!!!". I jumped in fear because the thing he said was unpredictable. The children started crying in fear saying, 'PLEASE MR SMILEY CALM DOWN!", I suddenly was nervous on what was gonna happen next.Then the show stopped! (Episode 3) The end The episode started No intro just silence...Mr Smiley was just sitting angry and fog was around the area he was at. The children were no where to be seen although you can hear them crying.Mr Smiley got up and started to point directly at the viewer whispering "Leave now...Go now......LEAVE NOW!".He got out a knife and put the tip of the knife on his throat and slowly put the knife into his thick flesh and then his skin was open he reach into his open spot and got out a blue orb and crushed it with all his strength.....Then the show restarted with him running into the stage dancing happily chanting "HELLO!" in a cheerful way.The children started s reaming happily.It made me smile a bit.Then the show suddenly faded to white with a short confusing message "Mɿ ƨmilɘy will ɒlwɒyƨ wɒƚɔʜ you ƚʜɿouǫʜ ƚʜɘ bɒɿʞ miƨƚ oʇ ƚʜɘ niǫʜƚ" then the TV turned off...... Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:SUPR SKAREY IMAG Category:Crappy ms paint drawings